highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa Yura
| Romaji = Yura Tsubasa | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Blue | Eye Color = Dark Blue | Gendee = Female | Equipment = Twinkle Aegis | Relatives = | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sona Sitri) D×D Student Council (Formerly) Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Middle-Class Devil Rook | Voice Actor = }} Tsubasa Yura is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-C and one of Sona's Rooks. Appearance Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy and has a bishounen face. Personality Tsubasa is shown to be a polite girl. She is a somewhat boyish girl and prefers to be suited for more physical work. Tsubasa also appears to have an interest in men who become muddy after they fight, which causes her to develop an attraction to Issei Hyoudou. History Since she was young and before reincarnating into a Devil, Tsubasa was able to see or touch supernatural beings or phenomena. She would engage in fights with monsters or evil spirits and defeat them with martial arts alone, but could not defeat stronger ones. At some point before the series, she was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona, and joined the Student Council in the process. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Yura makes her official appearance in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club and assisted in maintaining the barrier when Kokabiel attacked Kuoh Academy. In Volume 5, she fought against the Occult Research Club in a Rating Game between their masters. During the match, Yura, Tomoe Meguri, and the Vice President of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra, faces off against Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia, losing to the two after Yuuto uses the technique he and Xenovia created, Durandal Birth. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, Yura and the second year students went to Kyoto for their school trip. When the Hero Faction attacked Kyoto, she and the second-year members of the Student Council were ordered to guard the area at the Kyoto Station and the hotel they were staying. In Volume 10, Tsubasa and along with the Sitri group took part in their master's Rating Game against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage under Scramble Flag rules which they manage to obtain victory. She appears again in Volume 11, congratulating Issei for his Mid-class recommendation for promotion and asked for his autograph, saying that Issei is the type of guy that she likes because he is always muddy after a fight, and admires Issei for his fight with Sairaorg Bael. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Tsubasa and the rest of her friends soon faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she assisted the Occult Research Club in their attempt to rescue their first-year members from Khaos Brigade and the Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, she, along with the rest of the Student Council, participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. As Sona's rook, Tsubasa assisted in the experience day of the school her master built in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, she was partnered with Xenovia to help defend the school from the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume 18, Tsubasa along with the rest of the Student Council participated in the Christmas Project. Tsubasa participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. She and Tsubaki managed to block the barrage of range attacks coming from the exorcists using their Sacred Gears. In Volume 20, Tsubasa and the rest of her group were sent on a mission to retrieve the city Agreas that had been found by the team D×D, they were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Sitri team was sent to the Underworld in the Bael territory to stop a group of rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. Afterward, Tsubasa and the rest of teammates headed to the Human world and join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis whose in control of one of Trihexa's bodies while on route to Japan. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Yura has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tsubasa has been said to excel in hand-to-hand combat; specifically martial arts. It is stated by Issei that Yura used to beat up monsters or evil spirits with martial arts alone. In Volume DX.3 Yura able to hold her own against Issei in Balance Breaker and also combine her punches and kicks by use Demonic Aura. Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Rook, Yura possesses enhanced strength and endurance. In fact, a single kick was strong enough to send several cars flying inside a parking garage. Using her Rook trait she could enhance Twinkle Aegis giving it immense defense. Even as a human, she could defeat weak monsters and evil spirits. Contract: She had also made a pact with fairy and different spirits whom she can seal within Twinkle Aegis. Paranormal Awareness: Yura from a young age was able to see or touch supernatural beings or phenomena. Reverse ( ): A type of magic that turns the effects of any power or object into it's opposite. She first used it to reverse Xenovia's Holy Sword attack, turning the Holy Energy into Demonic energy. Flight: Being a Devil, Yura can fly using her wings. Equipment Twinkle Aegis ( ): Tsubasa's Artificial Sacred Gear which can create a giant shield of light. The Twinkle Aegis can also be released towards the enemy while spinning like a yo-yo and can have fire and lightning surrounding it. Yura can use Twinkle Aegis to create a large barrier of light while having flames surrounding it. According to Sona, the Twinkle Aegis has a fairy residing in it through a pact and is able to change its various offensive and defensive abilities in accordance with the attribute of the fairy. Trivia *According to Issei, Tsubasa has high popularity among the girls for having a bishounen face. *Yura is the only known Rook to have a Sacred Gear, although hers is artificial. *Tsubasa is the Japanese word for "Wings". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Rook Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Former Student Council Member